my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cosplay King
Introduction Scott Adams, or better known as Cosplay King is a quirkless Villian who regulary robs banks in South City. He has been noted for taking down several wanabe and Heroes with the use of his gun, technology, and wits. It should be noted however that it is unkown that he does not have a quirk. Most people assume that the way he looks has something to do with his quirk powers. However his apperance is the result of skilled Cosplay design and nothing more. Personality Scott Adams hates people with Quirks. He sees them all as monsters, animals, and another step in human evolution. However he does not openly express this in public. These feelings he keeps locked inside of him out of fear of being discovered or it being used to connect him to the Cosplay King. Scott is quick to anger, but slow to react. It is easy to tick him off, but he does not act off his emotions. He takes every situation and opponent carefully. He keeps detail notes on certain powers and tendencies of people and refreshes himself up on tactics. The Art of War is his Bible. He reads it every day and meditate on the words inside of the pages. Scott never forgives and he never forgets. He always remembers every wrong done to him and he makes sure to pay them all back, with interest. At times he can become obsessive over vengeance and has been known to skip meals while working on some new gadget or coming up with a new plan to take down his enemy. History Scott is a member of the Adams family. The Adams family is notorious for not having quirks in their blood. As a matter of fact, the Adams family prides themselves for not having quirks. They see themselves as one of the few last bastion of pure humans left in the world. The patriarch of the family, Sir William Adams was the founding father of the HLF, or Human Liberation Front. As being a decedent of the founder of the HLF Scott was taught that people with quirks are the next step in human evolution. It was also then that his grandfather told him of the story of Neanderthal and how the human race whipped them off the face of the earth after they appeared. Now he said it was there turn to be whipped out, but that was only one path. The HLF moves to change that path. They wish to whip out the new species and preserve homosapien. A s a boy Scott grew up in an environment that told him that people with quirks were his enemy and each and every one of them sought the end of mankind. However as a boy Scott did not believe his parents. He could not believe that all the kids in his neighborhood were his enemies. To him they were his friends. People to play ball with. People to hang around. However all that changed once day when the other kid’s powers began to manifest. Scott, who had no powers, began to be picked on by those who did. They began to bully him and use their powers against him. As a result Scott became an outcast and the words of his family began to run true. It was then as a boy Scott dedicated himself to the HLF. Following the teachings of his grandfather Scott dedicated himself to science and robotics. He studied the fine working of powder and metal, the uses of electricity, and the poisons found in nature. His father trained him to have both a strong body and a quick mind. Lastly his mother showed him how to dress and change his appearance. For HLF’s greatest weapon was looking like the population. For not having a quirk made them stand out more than it hid them. Scott Adams currently works for the HLF’s finance department. It is his and several other none quirk’s job to gather money for the organization. Several of them work normal jobs and send the organization a portion of their earnings. A few runs schemes and scams to gain finances. Scott however robs banks as a super villain giving the organization its big scores and money to fund gigantic projects. Synopsis Scott grew up in a family of racist who saw themselves as the front lines for human survival. Under his family's watchful eye Scott leaned robotics, alchemy, science, and basic combat. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities When it comes to natural ability Cosplay King is just blow super human level. Through fearsome training and dangerous exercises Cosplay King has honed his reaction time to unprecedented levels. Carefully monitored and thorough dieting Cosplay King has improved his muscle endurance to levels matched by profession athletes. Through studies of ninjas and the stealth arts of old he has learned to slow his heart rate and move quietly as a mouse. With brain exercises and challenging logic puzzles Cosplay King has sharpen and modified his thinking to allow him to thing out of the box. Physical Attributes Lean Muscle, Good eyes, and a slender body Ways of Combat Scott prefers to not fight combat directly. He wants to catch his enemies off guard and set them up in traps they cannot escape. This makes him more of an ambush fighter, which is needed when fighting against heroes and those who have powers. However that does not mean he does not know how to fight directly. In a direct fight Scott deals with his opponents using a combination of Wrestling, Kickboxing, and Street fighting. These three styles combine with each other to make an interesting blend of grapples, sharp kicks, and fearsome hay makers. When not engaged in hand to hand combat Scott falls back to his assault rifle. The name assault rifle gives a good idea of how he uses it, but it does not do justice to all the gadgets and adjustments to it he added. The assault rifle is more like batman’s utility belt than a normal gun. Weapons The Umbaga, or Urban Military Bombardment Anti Genocide Arsenal, is an assault rifle design created by Scott himself. The Rifle holds a section for three different types of reserved rounds. Five proximity mines attacked to its left side. Five electric disk attacked on the right side. It has a scope for zooming in and out. It also has a laser pointer added in case of quick aiming and can accurately hit a target over a thousand yards away. In case of emergency the rifle can also be converted into a crossbow. In combination with Cosplay Kings well designed gun Scott carries with him five regular smoke bombs, five poisoned smoke bombs, Liquid Nitrogen rounds, incendiary rounds, chemical rounds, and armor piercing bullets, snake venom, puffer fish venom, flash bangs, sonic emitter, listening device, x-ray gun, grappling hook, and finally a flash light. Relationships Major Battles and Events Trivia =Characters= Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Quirkless Category:Scientists Category:Minor Category:Gun Wielder Category:HLF Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Tech User Category:Characters Category:LordNoodleXIV Villain